Elamor sobre el monte moon
by charly amethyst rios
Summary: Esta historia participo en un "intercambio" de fics del dia de san valen tin del foro de fanfiction (pokemon/groups/700882436596422/), que a su vez pertenece al foro dex holders del prof oak (link en mi perfil) Alex Gutierrez, espero y te guste


**disclaimer: pokemon,anime y manga, no me pertenecen yo solo me divierto con sus personajes**

**advertencias: no creo pero si es un poquito raro**

**nota:no es muy bueno pero espero que le guste a mi amig secret **

Era de mañana en pueblo paleta, en la región de kanto.

Delia Ketchum estaba realizando sus labores domésticos, junto a su querido "mimey" cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta

-ya voy. hola Prof. Oak ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-dijo abriendo la puerta-¿Quien es ella?-agrego al vera la joven que acompañaba al Profesor, al parecer había estado llorando

-Delia , ella es Serena pero después se presentaran, ahora no hay tiempo de charlar-contesto Oak- Ash sufrió un terrible accidente, ahora esta en el laboratorio, ven rápido con nosotros.

-¡¿QUE ASH TUVO QUE?¡-alcanzo a decir antes de quitarse el mandil que llevaba -mimey te encargo la casa- dijo y salio corriendo hacia el laboratorio seguido del Prof. Oak y Serena.

Llegando al laboratorio delia vio a Ash en una cama con un aparato, que parecía una televisión grande, delante de la cama.

-¿Pero que fue lo que le paso a mi hijo?-pregunto delia

-Yo se lo explicare todo-dijo Serena

_Narradora serena_

\- todo empeso ayer, ash me pidió que lo acompañara a kanto, dijo que tenia que decirme algo muy importante. Yo le dije que si y salimos a tomar un avión a ciudad luminalia-empece a narrar lo ocurrido- primero llegamos a johto para tomar el ferry que nos llevaría a ciudad carmín, cuando llegamos a kanto fuimos directamente al mt. moon, subimos a la cima con ayuda de hawlucha y un tranquill y cuando por fin llegamos a la cima encontramos al equipo rocket- agregue aguantando las ganas de llorar- no sabíamos que hacían ahí pero tuvimos una pelea pokemon, Ash y yo les ganamos pero de lo que no nos dimos cuenta es que en realidad el equipo rocket estaba poniendo bombas para destruir el mt. moon, la explosión tiro a ash al precipicio y cayo al suelo. Unos cleafary usaron metrónomo para que la caída no fuera muy fuerte.

_todo fue mi culpa_

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_-_**Serena ahora que nos hemos deshecho del equipo rocket te tengo que confesar algo- dijo ash tomándome mis manos

-¿Q-Que p-pasa ash?- dije sonrojandome

-Te amo, Serena, y siempre lo he hecho desde el momento en que nos conocimos-dijo ash- y cuando nos reencontramos primero dudaba que fueras tu por eso actuaba como despistado, espero me perdones por eso, pero lo más importante que te queria decir es-se puso de rodillas y dijo lo que yo esperaba desde el momento que lo conocí- ¿Serena, quieres ser mi **Novia**?

-¡CLARO QUE SI ASH!- conteste muy emocionada- yo también te amo, por supuesto que quiero ser tu Nov- no termine de contestar cuando una bomba estallo muy cerca de nosotros.

el me protegió aunque la exploción lo tiro de la montaña

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Fin del flashback  
-No tienes por que culparte- me dijo el prof oak  
En lo que me secaba las lagrimas entro una joven de cabello amarillo , vestida con una bata, seguida por una pikachu con una flor en la cabeza  
-Hola mi nombre es Yellow- hablo la extraña- y esta es chuchu mi ayudante  
-Delia,Serena. Yellow es una amiga de mi nieta daysi - la presento el prof oak- ella acaba de realizar un doctorado en psicologia pokehumana, ella le hizo un examen de sus signos vitales a ash y llego a una conclucion  
-Cierto. Resulta que con la caida su subconsiente le inducio un coma para evitar lesiones mas graves. Esta maquina- agrego señalando el monitor- la creamos en la universidad y sirve para llevar a un equipo pokemon, que tenga gran afinidad con el entrenador, para que ayuden a despertarlo, solo hay un insignificante problema  
-Que problema yellow- le pregunte  
-Es que para que la maquina encienda debe ir tambien una persona que lo quiera mucho y este le corresponda  
-Entonces yo ire- contesto la señora ketchump  
-No me referia a ese cariño, me refiero a amor puro, porque, si no la persona pueden sufrir heridas psicologicas muy graves  
-Entonces yo ire- conteste muy segura  
-Esta bien elijan al equipo que ira.

Escojimos entre el prof., la madre de ash y yo tres pokemon

Pikachu(obviamente), bayleef, y a Oshawott pero antes de que elijieramos al demas equipo llegaron tres pokemons legendarios:

latias, meloetta y celebi

Despues de elegir al equipo, yellow me puso un extraño casco y me dijo que lo encontrara y tratara de convencerlo de que no era real.

cuando entramos a su subconsiente saque a los pokemons, y me sorprendi al verlos hablar pero pikachu me explico que era normal por que ash les habia dado esas voces , y nos pusimos a buscar a ash

Cuando llegamos no podía creer lo que pasaba.  
Ash estaba rodeado de unas 3 muchachas que le gritaban y se burlaban de el, al acercarme las reconoci eran misty, may y danw sus viejas amigas  
Te dije que ella no te queria- decia danw  
Ella es mejor que tu, no la mereces- decia may  
Nunca debiste ir a kalos- dijo misty  
Yo no aguante mas ver estoy corri mientras pikachu gritaba:  
-Espera, Serena. No sabemos que podria que podria pasar  
Y tenia razon cuando voltearon cada una se convirtieron en un pokemon  
May en un blaziken. Danw en un Mamoswine. Y Misty en un corsola  
Eran unos pokemon gigantes.

Empesamos una pelea pokemon: pikachu y latias contra Misty/corsola; Bayleef y meloetta contra Danw/ mamoswine y Oshawott contra May/blaziken

-Las distraeremos mientras tu vas con ash- grito pikachu

-ahs, ahs, ¿estas bien?- pero no me hacia caso solo lo oi susurrar

-No me ama

entonces entendi y dije

-Ash por suspuesto que te amo- despues le di un beso, regreso en si y los pokemon y yo regresamos a nuestra realidad

-¡ASH! -grite y lo fui a abrazar

\- Serena estoy tan feliz de que seamos **novios- y me beso**

**FIN**

ESPERO TE GUSTE MUCHO

y disculpa la falta de amur nunca habia leido o escrito sobre esta pareja


End file.
